


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Multi, Orgy, everyone with everyone - Freeform, except for glain, sub Dario, there's no point in tagging ships, well eventually maybe, who is uninterested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl
Summary: "Dario’d been slightly better behaved since Jess had threatened to tie him up in Christmas lights and leave him outside in the cold until it was time for dinner, then better behaved still when Morgan had caught both their eyes and mused aloud,“Maybe later.”"Or, the Xmas orgy fic that probably only I wanted.
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t quite Christmas Day, but it was December, at the end of the autumn term, when those among them who didn’t fucking hate their bio families would actually go home, and it would have to do. 

* * *

Morgan stared at the oven nervously. 

Cooking a vaguely decent Christmas dinner for six people in their ridiculously tiny galley-style kitchen had seemed a challenging prospect at the start of this venture, but right now all she was worried about was the turkey. Everything else was being kept warm in Glain’s loaned slow cooker. Morgan owed her about ten drinks for that brilliant idea. 

“You know a watched pot never boils, Morgan.”

“Dario, I am stood next to a set of kitchen knives. Don’t test me,” she replied without bothering to look at him.

Dario had arrived about an hour ago, in theory to help Thomas with the decorations. In reality, all he seemed to be doing was lounging around making ‘helpful’ comments on whatever caught his eye. He’d been slightly better behaved since Jess had threatened to tie him up in Christmas lights and leave him outside in the cold until it was time for dinner, then better behaved still when Morgan had caught both their eyes and mused aloud,

“Maybe later.”

Morgan had many plans for later. 

Thomas had done a good job on the decorations, though, Morgan mused. Her and Jess’ tiny, damp, grotty student flat was covered in tinsel and twinkling lights, and there was a cute little Christmas tree sat in front of the front window. 

Festive songs were playing from one of Jess’ Spotify playlists, keeping Morgan sane with their familiarity. When Khalila and Glain finally got here, they’d switch to Dario’s more carefully curated selection of songs that avoided direct religious references. At that point, hopefully the lights would start twinkling in time with the music. If Morgan had programmed it all correctly. 

And none of it would matter if the fucking turkey didn’t cook. 

At five o’clock on the dot, there came a knock at the door. Dario bolted to his feet and hurried to answer it like he hadn’t seen his girlfriend just the day before. 

“You look beautiful, Khalila!” Jess wolf-whistled. Then there was a thud and a yelp. “Glain, you look handsome too! Or was that for complimenting Khalila?”

“I could list reasons to punch you all night, Jess.” Glain laughed. 

Morgan would have liked to join them but no, now was the make-or-break moment where she stuck the digital thermometer back in the turkey for the hundredth time and prayed to Father Christmas. 

She watched the numbers increase. Eighty degrees Celsius. 

Slightly too hot. It would probably be dry. 

Better than than potentially killing them all with food poisoning. 

“Turkey’s done,” she announced to no-one in particular. 

“Thank fuck,” she heard Dario mutter from the main room. She whirled, but stopped her rampage at a firm, damp hand on her elbow. 

Thomas, who has been steadily working his way through the piles of washing up, smiled at her. “Well done,” he said. She melted at the sincerity in his voice, and threw her arms around him. 

“Thank you,” she said into his chest.

“Morgan’s not done all the cooking, has she?” Khalila asked the others, in a concerned and decidedly accusatory voice. 

“No!” Jess said, sounding offended. 

Morgan rolled her eyes and reluctantly detached herself from Thomas to go and reassure Khalila. 

When she poked her head around the corner, she saw that everyone was settled on the sofas. Khalila and Dario were cuddled together, Jess had the other side of that sofa, and Glain had claimed the entire second sofa for herself. 

“Don’t get comfy, I said the turkey is ready.”

Jess leapt to his feet. “Glain and I will serve. Sit down.”

As Morgan sat down, she heard the playlist change mid-song. Thomas flashed her a thumbs-up. 

Khalila nodded after Jess and Glain. “That sounded like ‘guilty Jess’ to me. You  _ did _ do all the cooking, didn’t you?” 

Morgan shook her head. “Not really. Jess did literally all the chopping and cutting prep, he got up early to do it, and Thomas and I shared out organising things to be put on the heat. He even set a series of alarms.” She smiled. “I just find turkey-cooking stressful.”

Khalila squeezed her hand and gave her a sweet smile. “I’m certain it will be delicious.”

Morgan let herself get slightly distracted by the way that Khalila’s other hand was tucked firmly between Dario’s thighs. Nowhere truly inappropriate. Just a nice little reminder of the evening ahead, really. 

* * *

The food was, in the end, rather good, even if she did say so herself. Thomas’ roast potatoes were a triumph, and no-one seemed to care that they hadn’t made Yorkshire puddings from scratch. Even the turkey was moist, with crunchy skin and tasty stuffing. 

Jess’ Christmas pudding was utterly delicious, and she told him as much. They shared a sticky kiss, which quite distracted her again until Thomas threw a napkin wrapped around a turkey bone at them both. 

It was a wonderful Christmas dinner, far better than she would have got at home. Scratch her earlier bad-tempered thoughts - this would more than ‘do’. 

Eventually, after they had enjoyed nearly two hours of chatter, banter and complaints about how many essays Wolfe had set them over the holiday period, Glain stood up. 

She looked stunning in her festive green and gold patterned shirt, tight trousers and fur-topped boots, and Morgan found herself wishing, yet again, that Glain had different boundaries. 

“I’ll be off, then,” Glain said, reaching out and grabbing the final pig-in-blanket.

“Are you sure?”

“There’s no hurry!” Morgan and Jess said in unison. 

Glain smirked and chomped into the sausage with deliberate intent. “Anticipation is rising, I believe.” She turned and looked at Khalila and Dario. Morgan followed the look just in time to catch Khalila’s hand whip back up above the table. Dario’s expression was utterly, impressively nonchalant, but unfortunately his bronze skin didn’t quite hide his blush. 

“Well,” Thomas said with a broad grin. “You two can wash up, then.”

Khalila inclined her head, as if to acknowledge the fairness of the comment, but Dario scowled. 

“Morgan and Jess need to get a dishwasher.” He let out a cry as Jess kicked him audibly. 

“Yeah. We’ve got one. You.”

“You know,” Glain said, from where she was now collecting her coat, “he’s being even more unbearable than normal, isn’t he? I wonder why that might be?”

Morgan couldn’t help but look Dario at that.  _ Everyone _ looked. He swallowed. 

“Have fun!” Glain called, as she laughed her way out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true 'me' fashion, I'm not sure if I'll be inspired to finish this. So I might as well give you what I've got as and when it happens!

There was a long, pregnant silence after the door closed behind Glain. 

Morgan did her own bit of under the table exploration, and found that Jess was hard and from the way one leg was stretched out she suspected he was already trying to tease Dario. 

Khalila stood up and lightly clapped her hands together. “Washing up, then. The quicker we do it, the quicker it’s done.”

Sometimes Khalila sounded like Morgan’s aunt. 

She regretted that thought immediately, when Dario didn’t move to stand and Khalila followed her airy sentence with a very calm, very steady;

“Now, darling.” 

As Dario leapt to his feet and apologised, Morgan felt a rush of arousal as well as a kind of dismay. 

‘Darling’ meant the evening had already started for these two, moreso than just a quick squeeze under the table. 

Trust Khalila to have her own plans, she thought. Well, she just hoped that Dario would be freely available tonight. He usually was, even when he was actively being Khalila’s sub like this, but it never paid to take anything for granted. Their kink was so much more formalised than anything she did with Jess. 

Thomas’ artificial calm matched Khalila’s as he stacked the dirty plates and passed them to Dario. “There we go.”

“Thank you,” Khalila said while Dario picked the plates up. As Dario edged out from the table, laden with plates and cutlery, Morgan’s gaze automatically went to his crotch. Those tight skinny jeans gave him no chance of hiding his erection at all. 

“Good choice of jeans,” she said, as if that might help her regain control of the situation at all.

His gaze flickered to Khalila first, before he replied with a simple, “Thanks.”

“Ooh, someone’s being good all of a sudden.” That was rude and Morgan knew it, but although Dario glared, Khalila just laughed. 

“He is. He thinks it’ll help. Come on, darling.” She glided into the kitchen and let Dario struggle along behind her. 

Morgan turned to Jess to roll her eyes at the drama of it all, but Jess was watching Dario’s retreating arse with intent and missed her cue. She sighed, and leant over to stick her tongue straight in his ear. 

“Morga-an!” He leaned away and rubbed his ear with his sleeve. She didn’t let him edge away, and kept slurping at every bit of his face she could reach with her tongue until he gave in and kissed back. She started trying to wriggle her way onto his lap with a vague idea of taking advantage of that still-present erection. 

There wasn’t really enough space between his chair and the table and as her hip banged into the table, there was a warning sharp sound of glasses colliding. 

“The table still needs clearing, you two! And then wiping!” 

Morgan stuck her tongue out at the protestor, Thomas. He raised his eyebrows. 

“I saw the rubber-bottomed table-cloth folded in your room yesterday. I assume you therefore have plans for this table.” He folded his arms and smirked at her. 

God damn him. 

She  _ did _ have plans for this admirably sturdy table. For her, and this table, and at least one cock but preferably more. Hell, even if Khalila took Dario 

\- ha, she’d been about to think ‘took Dario off the table’, that was ironic when she'd be the one on the table - 

Even if Khalila decided that Dario wasn’t participating, there were still two cocks in the room. She needed to stop sulking and start planning again. 

“Ok.” She got to her feet and took the glasses from Thomas to pass them to Khalila and Dario in the kitchen.

* * *

Seeing Dario half-naked produced the same gut-clench of arousal and dismay as before. “You started without us!” she complained. 

Dario half-turned and threw a handful of bubbles at her. “Does this  _ look _ like fun, Morgan?” Sure enough, he looked softer in the tight denim than he had before. 

Morgan did love a nice half-hard cock, especially the soft, squishy feeling of one in her mouth … 

She redirected her thoughts as best she could, setting the dirty glasses on the side and asking Khalila, 

“Fun for you, though, right?”

Khalila smiled broadly. “He wouldn’t be happy if he got soap stains on his nice silk shirt, so, really, I’m just doing him a favour.”

Morgan snorted with laughter and reached out without thinking to touch Dario’s smooth, muscular back. She paused and shot Khalila an apologetic look, but the tiny Arab girl was already boosting herself up to sit on the kitchen counter, all make-believe of working disregarded. 

“Keep his belt on for now, please,” was all she said, leaning back on her hands to watch. 

Morgan enjoyed herself for a moment in a purely tactile way; Dario’s skin was waxed completely smooth and the rise and fall of his musculature was fun to run her hands over. 

“I do love your vanity sometimes,” she mused. 

He chuckled. “I’ll remind you of that another time.” There was a clink, and he put a soapy clean plate on the almost overflowing draining board. 

“It’s the only thing you work hard on, I know.” She prodded a muscle. “What’s that one?”

“Trapezius.”

“And this one?” She ran two fingers down the long dip where muscle met spine. He twitched.

“Lots.” Then he started laughing. “Some people call them the spinal erectors.” 

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Jess will find that hilarious too, I’m sure.” She pushed gently at the back of Dario’s jeans; between the natural tight fit and the cinched belt, her fingers were going nowhere. “Jess will be very jealous that I’m doing this, actually.”

“Mm?” Dario put another plate on the side, more carefully this time. Morgan mentally crowed at the sign that she was diverting his attention. 

“Oh, yes. Very jealous. Not as jealous as I might be later, though. He’s never as mean to me as he is to you.”

Dario’s exhale hitched, and Khalila giggled.

“Let’s make it unavoidably obvious that I got to you first.” Morgan leaned in and sank her teeth into whatever-the-fuck this muscle was called. Dario tensed and made a very faint noise through his nose. 

Pleased, she released him, eyed her mark critically, licked it, and then pressed her cheek to his back and slid her hands around his torso. 

“Dammit, you’ll make me muck up the cleaning.”

“Put the plate or whatever it is down, then.”

His front was just as defined as his back - impressive until she’d seen Jess out-run him with ease and Thomas lift heavier things.

“You’re good at being attractive, aren’t you?” One hand crept down to his crotch and the other upwards to his nipples. To her surprise, what she discovered on his chest was more interesting, in the short-term, than his now decidedly more erect cock. “Ooh, what’ve you got in?”

He let out an embarrassed half-chuckling sound and she moved back so that he could turn to show her. His usual utilitarian steel bars to keep his nipple piercings open were gone, and in their place were twin rose-gold horseshoe-shaped rings, tipped with green and red holly decorations. The rings looked thicker than his usual jewellery, too.

“Very festive!” She touched them gently. “You didn’t have these in earlier, though. They’d have shown under the shirt.”

“I thought he needed some adornment,” Khalila said from where she was still perched on the counter. Morgan made an approving sound and watched Dario start to blush.

Just then, there was a crash from the living room.

“Everything is fine!” Jess shouted. 

Dario snickered and Morgan and Khalila exchanged alarmed looks. 

“Jess used the f-word,” Khalila said gravely. 

Morgan couldn’t suppress a snicker herself at that, but she did regretfully abandon ideas of teasing Dario for now. “I’ll go and make sure no-one’s dying. Hurry up and join us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter hopefully to come tonight.
> 
> Oh shit that pun wasn't intentional.


End file.
